deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nickjaro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nickjaro page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman 97 (Talk) 02:26, June 17, 2010 Guide You write guides? That's pretty cool, dood. - Ash Crimson 17:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I do. Pretty cool site btw. You're welcome! And thank you. - Ash Crimson 18:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey Nickjaro! Glad to make your acquaintance. Please remember to sig your message every time your on a talk page, like this: ~~~~. But if you see any articles that have any grammatical errors, missing pictures, or information, by all means, feel free to fix it. If I need any information or personal views from you, I'll be sure to ask you, but hey, welcome to the wiki! I'm looking forward to working with you. The Yoshiman 97 23:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! I'm excited, When i feel bored and with free time I'll definetely come and help!!! Nickjaro 03:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about zombie dogs. Would yoou like to check it out. MagcargoMan 03:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Background Yeah, the rest of us are not sure what's up with that =X Hopefully it'll be fixed soon. --Mistertrouble189 04:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Claws? The combo weapon is actually called 'Knife Gloves', and it already has an article. MagcargoMan 00:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Crap.... Didnt saw the article.... Nickjaro 00:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) 3 images those are the absolute best images I have seen on the web: *File:Blitzkrieg00.jpg *File:Hail mary.jpg ‎ *File:Boom stick.jpg What site did you find them from? ‎ thanks. Anno1404 05:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) big gun guy Where did you hear about the "man with a big gun" that guards the roadster? Is he a psycho?--TheConvictsSUCK 02:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) where? where did you find the stuff with the details on the holy arms weapon?--TheConvictsSUCK 00:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 07:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Hey Nickjaro, thanks for your interest in becoming an admin here. Please note I have edited the blog |HERE to give more details about what is going to happen. So you should know by tomorrow whether you will be one of the admins/bureaucrats. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello, Thanks for volunteering to become one of the bureaucrats of this wiki. As there were no objections by others nor any red flags raised on my search, I have promoted you to bureaucrat and admin of this wiki. You will share these responsibilities with NT92 and Degenarde. Both have contributed well to this wiki as well, so please respect each other and work together. Most of the admins who forked have been demoted but those who did not actively move or remained neutral through the discussions I have kept as admins and let them decide for themselves what they want to do. Please respect those users as well. As for those who were demoted, please remember that they are free to edit this wiki, the other wiki or both. They put in a lot of time and effort here so whether you support them or not, please make sure that they are not spoken badly of. However, if they aggressively push the new site, such as spamming blog comments or talk pages, please handle that in a way you all see fit. Supporting another site or having split allegiances is okay, but harassing others to going away is not in the best interest of anyone. As for the front page, per the usual Wikia policy, that notice of the move is free to remain for a month. If people want to go, they should be free to go explore the other site. But to continue pushing it that visibly hurts your community so I will be removing that notice around January 10th. Please let me know if you have any questions, but the power is now in your hands :)! Happy New Year, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) R u still on here? NT92 16:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, im busy with school, but I try to at least log in once every couple of days Nickjaro 03:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Badges What's up with the weapon badges? Alockwood1 23:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pictures Can one download pictures from the Dead Rising Wiki and then upload them on this Wikia or is that not allowed? Alockwood1 00:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I heard it wasn't recomenderd. Alockwood1 22:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) BeoW0lfe User:BeoW0lfe requested to adopt the Wiki as you know, however according to them, you can give him adminship rights. Would you be able to do that instead of having him go through all of this trouble to adopt a Wiki when he can be made an admin of it already? --— Touhou FTW (talk) 09:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I actually can, but I truly believe he can do a great job, he seems comitted. I would give him the chance of becoming an admin already. 19:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) That was me BTW. Forgot to log in. Nickjaro (talk) 19:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Stuff All of your talk page archives and your user pages have been moved from the merge. I haven't deleted them yet in case you want to save them or go through them at all. Please take a look at them and mark them for deletion if they're no longer wanted. I don't want to delete anything that may sort of quote "belong to you". Thanks, and we hope to see you around. If you don't get back to me, I will most likely delete them anyways to save space, but they can always be restored if an issue occurs. --Nixerix (talk) 05:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *Nickjaro /import